Military Police
The Military Police is one of the three primary divisions in the Military of Cronus. Acting as an internal law force, the Police function to keep law and order inside the city and between the other divisions. Their primary focus is on defending and serving the nobility, acting as a higher caliber of soldier, an echelon of the highest ranking military units to protect the government and royals. Though the highest in stature of the three primary divisions, the Military Police have less numbers and less experience outside the walls then the other divisions. The Military Police are currently lead by Captain Raziel, a clever and collected individual of impure royal descent. Defined as one of the leading fighters in all of Cronus, his skill in combatting is only paralleled by the other division captains and the captain-commander himself. History Leashed Hounds The history of the Military Police did not start officially as a division until after the construction of the three man made walls. After the creation of the walls, the Military Police were essentially a civilian containment force that surpressed rebellion and established dominance as an armed mercenary force that served the noble families that had come to rise. With leash in hand, the nobles established themselves as a strong force in Cronus, the Military Police at beck and call, a personal army of highly trained assassins, spies, and killers that instilled fear into civilian and other military divisions alike. Admist the MP at this time, there was an individual known as Mordred Faine, an infamous enforcer that established the way of life that all Military Police followed at that time. Cruel, sadistic, sly, manipulative, a prodigy of the art of combat. It was thanks to his leadership and styles that aided the continued profiency of the MP. While the corruption of the Military didn't last long, and Mordred would not live forever, his history was twisted into a holy vision of what the ideal Military Police should be. Both a benevolent and manevolent force for the civilian and non-royals to fear. At this time, the royal families were allowed to place their children and kin into the service of the Military Police to ensure further loyalty, and the power of their bloodline. This however, would be a let down in the coming years, and eventually distilling their pureblood into the outer walls. Unleashed After the corruption of the Military began to wash out due to the rise of new Military heirarchy, the Military Police was the first of any military division or station to be thoroughly checked and reworked into a proper military force - no longer to be a personal mercenary army for the nobles to have on their beck and call. Filled with the best combatants, impure noble bloodlines, and techniques that the other divisions didn't have, the Military Police became the leading force, as a higher grade of soldier. Due to their talents and ways, the Military Police took generations to rehabilitate, however, the results were as desired, a fighting force that protected the three inner walls, and acted as an internal force that protected citizens, defend the political parties and royals, and keep peace between the divisions. Cronus Finest In the present date, the Military Police have become the strongest of all divisions. Duty Structure Leadership Key Members Quality Category:Organizations Category:Military Category:Cronus